


she got her own

by bisexualgansey



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Character Study, Other, anti willhelm, lesbian!noora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualgansey/pseuds/bisexualgansey
Summary: she's free.





	she got her own

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a Walder!! and I love my lesbian!!

noora has always liked looking at girls.

girls.

with their spare hair bands on their wrists, their smiles, their floral perfume in spring. girls with their rough laughter, girls who dress like boys. girls who don’t abide to any gender or label. noora loves them all. sometimes, she thinks she’s linked to them. 

 they are all that she sees.

so when vilde looked at her, beautiful vilde, when she looked at her and said, “not good enough”, it felt like a slap.

because noora forgets.

she forgets that this world isn’t always safe. that it’s rarely kind. she forgets it’s not just her eyes that are on girls.

maybe that’s why she didn’t see him coming, she thinks, packing a bag, leaving their flat. their gigantic, empty and cold home. maybe that’s why it took her so long to realize that something was not right.

she thought they were alike, deep down, despite everything. she thought she wasn’t going to be alone.

she’s not alone.

she has what she’s always had.

the fierce belief that people are born good. the knowledge she’s gained about what a love that is shallow, selfish and tainted looks like.

and this pact she’s made with herself, this new resolution she keeps in her chest, like a weapon and a second heartbeat.

she will never be with a man again.

noora smiles on her way to the station, back to oslo.

noora smiles and she looks at girls.


End file.
